<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Feasting in Erebor by Potttterhead</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25340500">Feasting in Erebor</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Potttterhead/pseuds/Potttterhead'>Potttterhead</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Desperation, Omorashi, Wetting</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:55:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,796</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25340500</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Potttterhead/pseuds/Potttterhead</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Usual disclaimer: The characters are not mine.<br/>Minor-language warning for use of the c-word.<br/>Omorashi-alert as always. Don't read it if you don't like pee-desperation.<br/>I feel like this fic is sooo intense, and I am almost embarrassed to post it. But I love other writer's omo-fics, so I want to give back and contribute. </p><p>Thranduil, Bard and King Dain are celebrating the victory of the Battle of Five Armies and their new joined alliance. Lots of ale and lots of wine equals massive desperation.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The diplomatic relations between elves and dwarfs were still strained. Not even a united war could unite or erase the thousands of years of animosity. Thus a treaty of peace and well-mannered diplomacy was to be signed tonight. The sons of Durin had invited the men of Dale and the Elves of Greenwood to dine with them in a celebration of their shared victory and future alliance against the growing darkness. </p><p>King Thranduil had felt no need to participate in<br/>
such trivial peace offerings. A signed treaty owed to be more than enough sign of future cooperation, and the invitation was roughly rejected to the dismay of the new King Dain. Gandalf had come to see the elven king after the rejection trying to influence Thranduil into attending, but the elven king had with only a flick of his hand scorned every notion.</p><p>Bard of Dale had persuaded the elven king in the end pushing his conscience by calling on his new friend to stand by his side. Thranduil had a suspicious feeling about the feast. He was more than sure that the food wouldn’t be poisoned as the dwarves shared an equal interest in the new alliances, but the ancient dislike for elves made Thranduil distrust their manners. </p><p>He feared that his elven party would somehow be ridiculed by the dwarfish host, and Thranduil was a king of pride and superiority. The dwarves hated that and would not miss an opportunity to demean or humiliate their arch nemesis, especially after his rejection of their peace gathering offer.</p><p>The tension between the two parties increased further when Thranduil insisted on bringing a host of his guards to the feast. The dwarves had first rejected the demand saying that the feast was meant to be between only the three kings and the great wizard. In the end the demand was met though, but Thranduil almost regretted since the demand backfired and the counterclaim meant that the company of attending dwarves now also increased. </p><p>Tauriel, Feren and of course Legolas was to join their king at the feast, and a larger number of elven guards were to set up a small camp a small distance from the gates to lonely mountain. Thranduil knew that he had to express the ever present elven superiority, and the resting guards nearby also rested the uneasy feeling in his stomach. </p><p>Legolas and Feren were the natural companions of their king, and Tauriel was allowed as a special guest to the dwarves. Kili’s brief romance had not been officially confirmed nor condemned by the dwarves and thus Tauriel was allowed so she could visit the tomb of her beloved. </p><p>Tauriel was also the one welcomed most warmly as the elves entered Erebor. Dain greeted her personally before greeting her king and fellow members of the dwarven party greeted her respectfully afterwards as well. The king was not bestowed with the same (in his eyes doubtful) honour. </p><p>The seating plan seemed unplanned and uncoordinated, but the elves were seated affront the dwarves like to opponents before a battle. Bard of Dale joined the end at the long table with his son at his side. The two of them where the only representatives from Dale, but not less important than the company of the four elves.</p><p>Thranduil made sure to seat himself first to secure the unseen hierarchy among them, and he noted with well concealed glee that Dain was utterly annoyed by the motion. Tauriel was promised a visit to Kili’s tomb after the main course, so all of the elves could barely conceal their eager to end the feast. </p><p>The feast was rowdy as expected of dwarves and the tables were swelling with meat, bread and stews – and in amounts that were quite disturbing for elven standards. Thranduil noted the large mug placed above every plate at the table, and noted to his dismay that he probably shouldn’t expect wine with his meal this afternoon. He couldn’t help but to let out a small sigh of annoyance. This was indeed going to be tedious.</p><p>King Dain welcomed the guest and relieved Thranduil by not presented obvious aversion towards the elven party. He welcomed both men and elves with great hospitality and Thranduil joined Bard when the latter rose to toast the dwarven King. </p><p>The ale was bitter and strong and Thranduil took only a large sip of his mug even when Bard and Bain emptied their mugs in two large gulps. The dwarves roared with laughter and cheer. </p><p>“Is the ale too strong for the petite pretty princess?” asked Dain and turned to the elven king. The roaring laughter would no end take. “Oy, finish your sippy-cup, Glittery!” cried another dwarf from across the table.</p><p>Thranduil sneered at Bain with a conceited grimace. “I simply can not bear the taste of your simple stout. Bring me wine and we can drink!”. This time the few elves laughed and cheered their king. Thranduil caught the eye of Bard from across the table and he too raised his glass to acknowledge his friend. </p><p>“In this kingdom our guests shall miss nothing!” cried Dain magnificently and a few dwarves scuffled off to bring the elven king wine. The three kings toasted once more and Thranduil threw back the bitter stout to satisfy his host. The dwarves cheered and to his dismay his mug was filled to the brim not long after it was emptied. </p><p>It took long before the wine reached the table, and the wait was almost unbearable. The many toasts and cheers between the three parties meant that Thranduil had to down his mug of ale not only one time, but two times. Each time was the mug refilled in a manner threatening the surface tension. </p><p>Bard rose from his chair and Thranduil met his friend with a threatening glare, daring him not to raise another toast. Bard smirked mischievously at his friend and did just that. Thranduil emptied his glass hesitantly and felt the liquid adding to his already full stomach. </p><p>By the looks of it Legolas and Feren looked equally full and the relief was clear on their faces as the wine finally reached their seats. Thranduil poured himself a generous goblet and swallowed it whole to relief his nerves and dim the growing headache he was feeling. Feren did the same and Tauriel shot Legolas an assessing look when he hesitantly raised his glass and shifted discretely in his seat. </p><p>The second course was loud and dense. The gravy was thicker than honey and the singing louder than a thunderstorm in the mountains. Bard and Dain looked curiously at table-dancers and they clapped in tune with the jolly tones. Thranduil observed the spectacle with a poised facial expression, while Legolas held an amused yet slightly tense look.</p><p>A grey haired dwarf came to the elven side of the table to lead Tauriel to the tombs. She stood solemnly, but held an eager and expectant expression. Thranduil could almost have rolled his eyes at her eager to visit her dead love was it not for the reluctantly growing tension under his waistband. </p><p>The tedious amount of toasts and drinks to peace and victory was not agreeing with his iron bladder. Many of the other guests including Bard and Gandalf had casually and discretely gone to relieve themselves during the courses and in between singing, but Thranduil wouldn’t give Dain that satisfaction.</p><p>An elven king would not need to relieve himself and seek refugee in some dark and moist lavatory in Erebor. Thranduil felt his bladder throb and give its first warning, and he contemplated for a brief moment that the ominous amounts of drink had been part of a plot to embarrass him all along.</p><p>A look around the table defeated that thought though, for the dwarves was drinking most of their drinks themselves. None of them touches the thin wine that had been brought to accommodate their elven guests, but it was the ale rather than the wine that was extending below his waistband at the moment.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Feren felt it too apparently for he turned discreetly to his king and requested in a low and hushed voice: “Aran nin, can you spare my service for a short moment? I need to relieve myself”. Thranduil nodded and dismissed Feren with a short wave of his hand. The mere thought of relief made him shift subtly in his seat. </p><p>Feren came back and was lucky enough to miss the latest dwarven tale and another cheery toast. Thranduil was merely sipping at his wine at every toast, and he didn’t dare take larger gulps and add more to his swelling bladder. He had to sit differently in his seat to have his clothing press less on abdomen. The movement went unnoticed and could easily be mistaken for boredom. The songs were getting quite monotonous, especially as the king needed his senses to contain himself.</p><p>Legolas turned across his father and asked Feren for directions to the loo. They were briefly given and Legolas rose with a short “Excuse me, Adar”. He hurried from the room and Thranduil sincerely wished that his son could somehow take care of his poor bladder as well.  </p><p>Legolas had barely left under the doorway of the hall when he all but stumbled into Tauriel. She was alone and was surprised to have her friend almost run her down. The reunion with her lost love had not been as devastating as she had feared beforehand, and the blessing of his last resting place gave her heart some comfort to move on. </p><p>Legolas didn’t have time to be equally surprised, and he allowed himself a quick squeeze when he saw that it was his best friend that he had run into. “Mellon nin! I am sorry! I must run if I am not to pee my pants!” he ran off in the direction given by Feren.</p><p>Tauriel and Legolas were close, and she knew her friend well enough to recognise his sincere haste. She shook her head, smiled, and entered the hall again when Legolas’ retreating back turned a corner. The wall of noise hit her and so did the smell of the growing intoxication of the room. </p><p>She took her seat again next to Legolas’ empty seat and her smile broadened by the sight of the entertainment. Feren met her eyes and returned her smile. He was relieved to see that she wasn’t saddened by the trip to the tombs. “Did you meet Legolas in the corridor?” he asked casually.</p><p>“Briefly yes. He was in quite a haste” Tauriel laughed and raised her mug of ale to her lips. Thranduil felt his bladder contract just by looking at the large gulp she took. Feren chuckled “I bet he was. I couldn’t find the way and almost relieved myself in the corridor! I am thanking the Valar for the kindness a dwarf showed and elf!”</p><p>“Let us drink to that, mellon nin” Tauriel rose her mug. “Aran nin” she said and rose her mug to her king as well. He raised his goblet reluctantly and against all better judgement. With the mug still to her lips, Tauriel’s eyes caught her king’s hand squeezing himself briefly as he himself led the goblet to his lips. </p><p>Tauriel recognized the moment immediately and couldn’t help comparing the familiar movement to the one she had just seen his son make. Psychically the two were so very much alike, and it was even clearer when knowing how very different their spirits were.</p><p>Thranduil’s hand was gently removed and his goblet returned to the table. The urge was immensely strong, but very much under control. He was an elf of the old days where protocol was stricter, and he had been dealing with a much fuller bladder than just now. But it had been a millennial ago, and the pain wasn’t quite as persisting in his memory. </p><p>The dancers were removed from the table and the voices subsided as the last course was served. The dessert was a large pudding with much filling. Thranduil hoped that the sponge of the sand cake layers could hold some of the liquid already inside of his body. </p><p>Luckily the dessert was eaten in a rush by the dwarves, as was not much surprise. Thranduil ate just enough of the dessert to not stir a scandal, and rose from his seat after seeing that all had finished. His company rose with him.</p><p>“I must thank you, King Dain, for this exquisite meal and enjoyable festivities. We elves must return to our lands, and thus I leave you to discuss the relations between Dale and Erebor without elven interference”</p><p>Thranduil bowed to his host to accentuate the sincerity of his words. His bladder was dangerously pressed as he did so, and he felt a pang in it as he straightened his back again. “Fare well, Lord Thranduil. May Greenwood and Erebor thrive with peace” King Dain greeted. </p><p>Bard bowed low in fare wells to his friend. “My Lord Thranduil. You are always welcome in Dale. I will hope to see you soon again”. Thranduil nodded appreciatively to Bard and turned towards the doorway.</p><p>He had just only escaped the room when another pang struck his bladder and a disturbing numbness followed. Thranduil continued as unbothered, but with the numbness followed an insisting jolt and a jet of urine was let from his bladder to the tip of his cock. </p><p>The jet escaped him before he had time to stop his hasty steps or put a hand to his cock. It was steady and warm, but Thranduil could still stop it before the flood gates burst open. The three others were still happily oblivious and the king was grateful for that. He would have to make it out of Erebor and its many dwarfs, and after that he would have to make it out of immediate eyesight of its lurking walls. </p><p>It might have seemed an impossible task for anyone but Thranduil, but the king knew that his control simply just couldn’t be lost within foreign territory. It simply couldn’t, as it would result in the humiliation of his entire realm. A king could not let that happen, and it seemed that his bladder was somewhat loyal to that notion. </p><p>A brief look at his breeches showed that the leaks hadn’t soaked through to be seen. A relieved sigh escaped his lips at the sight. His steps were hasty but smooth to not jostle his bladder. It had gone more or less numb safe for the occasional sting of pain, but no more leaks escaped even though his cock was filled to the tip with pee. </p><p>The ease was short lived though. Thranduil was forced to a halt just a few meters from the great gate. A throb from his bladder was pushing the pee filling his cock past the tip, and tempting his bladder to release a new stream to refill it. A hand flew to his mouth in reflex in an attempt to hinder the loud moan he made, and the others looked at their king in bewilderment. </p><p>Only Tauriel suspected that her king was struggling, and her suspicion was confirmed when a dark patch appeared on the front of her his breeches. His other hand flew to stop the continuing stream, and he pinched the stream shut within the second. His hand lingered for too long, but luckily no dwarves where around to see that. </p><p>Legolas and Feren shared a shocked look at their king’s sudden display of urgency. Legolas gawked at the wet patch as it stood out even underneath Thranduil’s clenched hand. He removed the hand, and continued towards the gate before any comments were uttered. </p><p>Tauriel couldn’t help but note how his hand drafted around his front, clearly longing to retake its former position. Another moan escaped him and the drafting hand was clenched into a fist by his side. “Aran nin, will you… make it to the camp?” asked Feren sheepishly.</p><p>“It is fine” snapped the king between gritted teeth, but the reassurance didn’t sound very convincing even to his own ears. He stroked himself just a few times making the statement even more doubtful. </p><p>They made it out in the open, and Thranduil’s breath caught in his throat in relief of being out of the foreign halls. Tauriel eyed her king with concern. His brows were furrowed and his jaw clenched visibly. Legolas too, realized that his father was truly close to losing control and it wasn’t a sight he had seen before in his entire life.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Thranduil moaned loudly and unrestrained. “Feren, look back discreetly and check if we are being watched”. Feren nodded and did so. “There are a few dwarves on the wall, aran nin. I think they might be watching us leave, but it is hard to tell. We are almost far enough away not to be seen clearly”.</p><p>He groaned out loud when another pang shot through every struggling muscle. The king felt his entire body tremble for a second before all muscles relaxed at once. He almost stumbled when his knees gave out for a second, and both Tauriel and Legolas extended their arms to steady their king. </p><p>Even worse was that his bladder had relaxed for a long second and the leaking jet that was sputtering out of his cock had opened the floodgates. Pee was rushing out of Thranduil, and only a tight grab on his cock might delay the accident. </p><p>He stopped to cross his right leg over the hand to add more strength. It was only exactly enough to reduce the stream to small leaking dribbles, and Thranduil couldn’t help but whine with the resulting pain in his abdomen.</p><p>Thranduil all but stuttered. “I, can’t… soon!” Feren wreath his hands, and Tauriel shot a look back at the wall behind them. The lurking figures were only small in the distance, but it was still clear that their faces were turned towards them. It was commonly known that the elvish eyesight was the keenest, but even a dwarf might still make out what was happening. </p><p>“Aran nin, they will no longer be able to see us, if we continue but for a small distance”. Thranduil uncrossed his legs, but had to return the hand grabbing himself after he tried to remove it as well. His breathing was ragged and short, and his facial expression pained. Each step resulted in another small leak, and the throbbing was no longer just in his bladder, but also in his cock. It felt as if the organ itself was bursting at the seams. </p><p>Tauriel felt almost embarrassed when Thranduil’s hand after some distance was grabbing himself so eagerly that it looked as if he was stroking himself. They were in no way strokes of pleasure, even though the king was piss-hard and bulging slightly in his breeches. The constant movements proved necessary, because pee was leaking out of his struggling cock more regularly, and the strokes prevented his bladder from letting it all go. </p><p>“We are free of eyesight and almost at the camp, Adar”. Legolas tried to reassure his father, but had a fearful suspicion that Thranduil couldn’t make it, even though he didn’t seem to accept it just yet. He could endure much and many, but even the Elvenking could not refuse the call of nature forever. </p><p>“Traako!” cried Thranduil and bent over, when another pang of pain flew through his lower body and a stream of pee erupted from the tip of his cock. The unusual curse alerted the others and they watched in disbelieve how their king crumbled. His eyes were tightly shut and his entire being trembled. He moaned throatily. </p><p>Thranduil kept squeezing and pinching his cock in an attempt to deny the eruption of pee, but the pain was unbearable and he loosened his hand after a couple of feeble seconds. </p><p>“Bâ!” he yelled mortified, when he felt the muscles of his bladder ease themselves. It sounded like a command to his body, but it was in vain as the jet of pee gained further speed and volume. He was losing the battle. The strained muscles were weary and the wide open flood gates couldn’t be closed again.</p><p>The others watch their king’s final efforts with equal mortification. Feren had reflectively put a hand of the shaft of the blade hanging by his side – an obvious sign that he (that he himself was oblivious to) was very alert, even though a blade would not help them now.</p><p>Tauriel held a hand over her mouth in disbelief of what she was seeing. She could not help her king, and it was greatly frustrating to her. Legolas shook his head in despair and equal disbelief.</p><p>“Adar…” he said solemnly, as if his father was badly wounded. Nothing but his pride was. <br/>Thranduil’s last efforts to regain control were futile. His muscles could take no more strain, and his body acted on its own accord. He felt his throat tighten in defeat and humiliation, nothing more could be done than to admit defeat.</p><p>Thus the king straightened his back and clasped his hands together behind his back. He schooled his expression and faced the others. He managed to maintain an imposing and regal figure, even when the forthcoming pee was still spilling. </p><p>A last moan managed to escape his lips through the composed façade. His breeches were very wet before the final countdown had begun, but the amounts of pee were soaking the ends of his silver embroidered tunic and the cloak too. His boots were filling as well, and the feeling of it almost made Thranduil despair completely. </p><p>None of them said anything for the tense minutes the king kept going. The three had taken a step away from him to avoid the growing puddle, but most of it was absorbed by the ground anyway. </p><p>The adrenalin left Thranduil’s body when his bladder was finally empty. He almost staggered when he tried to take a step forward, but Legolas’ hand on his shoulder steadied him. He sighed shakenly, but didn’t trust his words quite yet. The lump in his throat was still very much choking him. </p><p>“Aran nin, you are out of eyesight. Your honour is spared”, Feren insured him. Thranduil cast his face upwards and closed his eyes to prevent them from seeing the unshed tears swimming there. Tauriel mistook the notion for bittersweet hilarity, and insured her king further: “Aran nin, do not think that we think less of you. Your honour is still very much intact in my eyes also”. “And ours!” Legolas and Feren chimed in quickly. </p><p>“All this has been horrifying. We will talk no more of this – and never again”.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>